The present invention concern curtains or drapes with hanger means worked thereinto during their manufacture, such as loops, straps, holes, and further being provided with gathering or pleater means, such as partially flowing and partially longitudinally adjustable pull cords or the like, which are worked continuously into said drapes or curtains.
Gathering pleats are produced in one of the prior art curtains, such as, for example, the curtains as disclosed in the German Pat. No. 1,139,251 , wherein two pull cords are worked into the upper edge of the curtains running alternately; with short distances on the front side, and on the back side of the curtain, or the pull cords may be worked into a woven or knitted piping to be longitudinally displacable.
Known in the prior art are also curtains or drapes of a type wherein pull cords are worked into one side of the curtains and are alternately arranged by means of multiple directions of flow, and by means of points of attachment to form a consecutive line of two or more pleats which stand away from the curtain and are gathered in a bundle of pleats.
Additionally, there are known in the prior art curtains which are not provided with pull cords, and wherein the upper end of said curtains is mechanically placed into pleats, which pleats lie flatly to the curtain and over which is stitched a carrying tape, and is then placed on the commercial market. These types of pleats offer a special decorative effect which is currently in widespread use. On the other hand, in addition to high manufacturing costs of curtains with such type of pleats, which are permanently fixed by means of a pleater-tape, have the disadvantage that the ready-made curtains cannot be cleaned as thoroughly and easily as an unfolded curtain.